Debugging a computer application is an integral part of ensuring that the application is capable of performing its required functions without error. As most software developers will attest to, the process of debugging a computer application can at times become extremely tedious, particularly when the application includes several thousand lines of code. The source code of a computer application must be compiled before it can be executed. A debugger operates on compiled source code and allows a user to monitor the execution of the computer application in order to detect errors, or “bugs”, in the software code that are causing the application not to perform its expected functions. Typically, debuggers offer functions such as “single-stepping” (i.e. running a program in a step-by-step manner), “breaking” (i.e. pausing the program to examine the current state at some specified instruction or event by means of a breakpoint), and tracking changes in the values of variables throughout the execution of the program. The invention relates generally to debuggers for debugging computer applications, and more particularly to systems, and computer program products for providing programming support to debuggers.